


You're a Hazard

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cutness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Why is Eden Smol?, Why?, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Don't get get injured and what does Eden go and do? He goes and gets injured like that talented hazard that we know and love





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edecfc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edecfc/gifts).



> I'm aware that I've been a bit awol but everything is kicking off if only you knew. Anyway to my beta and jeweler eafay70, where would I be without you?
> 
> Also note that I've been holding on to this for a long time due to difficulties in both ends, sorry for the hold up

“You’re so small,” Thibaut grinned as Eden curled closer to him, like a cat needing to be scratched. 

“I’m not small,” Eden grumbled before he yawned. “You’re just really tall.” 

“You’re small too. It makes you cute and cuddly.” The goalkeeper kissed the dampened curls. 

“You like it,” Eden whispered. 

“I do. Now, sleep. I don’t want you being too tired for the match,” Thibaut sighed. 

“You obviously have never heard that story,” Eden muttered. 

“Oh I have, you don’t have to worry about that. Go to sleep, Eden.” 

“You’re younger than me, you’re meant to be so full of life.” 

“I’m not going to be full of life at 3 in the morning when you woke me up because you were cold.” 

“You’re the person that chose to stay awake to tell me how small I am,” Eden complained. 

“Sleep, Eden, sleep,” Thibaut whined. 

Eden complied, for once in his life. He moved closer to his personal furnace, making happy noises as he got comfortable. 

××× 

“Be careful, Eden,” Thibaut warned before he pecked both his cheeks. 

“As careful as I can be when I’m the most fouled player in the top five leagues.” Eden had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“I mean it.” 

“You hardly think I want to be fouled.” Eden rolled his eyes before he hugged the tall man. 

“With you, I wouldn’t be so sure.” 

As expected, Burnley didn’t really threaten their goal. Most of the balls had been cleared by the defenders, mainly David, who was having an impeccable game today. They were even one up, thanks to Diego - but in an instant that didn’t matter. Eden fucking Hazard and his stupid skills. The winger was currently rolling around in their own half, holding onto his knee. The ref - Thibaut couldn’t really remember who it was - had shown whatever Burnley prick the yellow card. There was seventeen minutes left on the clock. Thibaut let loose a string of Spanish curses courtesy of his time in Madrid, causing the resident Spaniard to send him an apologetic look. 

There was a ring forming around the area, too far for Thibaut to wander out to but close enough for him to understand what was going on. He spared a quick glance to the dugout, watching Cesc warm up to come on for the injured Eden. Thankfully, by now, the Belgian was up on his feet and managed to hobble off the pitch, sending a glance down to the goalkeeper, a frown on his lips. 

The rest of the match was over in a blur. They were bringing a point back to the Bridge. But honestly, at that moment in time, Thibaut didn’t care. He saw Eden on the sidelines: he was moving. His knee was taped up, but he was moving. The whistle blew, and after the usual post-match thanking of the team’s traveling fans, Thibaut made it his mission to hunt down Eden. 

“You’re a little shit, do you know that?” he growled in the abandoned hallway. 

“What did I do? I was the one that got injured,” Eden whined. 

“Idiot,” Thibaut grumbled before he kissed Eden. The older man wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I’d climb up on you, but I don’t think my knee would like that,” Eden smirked. 

“I’m in love with a Hazard.” 

“Did you just make a pun? Cause I know my family is attractive and all, but keep your paws off my babies,” Eden laughed. 

“Last time I checked, Thorgan was a grown man, unlike you.” 

Eden whined pitifully. He hugged the goalkeeper, who kissed the top of his head. 

“Ah lads, can you stop cavorting in the hallway?” David smirked. 

Eden stuck his tongue out at the defender, who merely shrugged. 

“Come on, we are getting you back to London, where you’d better not be broken in half. What did they say, anyway?” 

“Said it should be fine, I’ll be able to play the next match. Can I tell you a secret?” Eden grinned. 

“It depends.” 

“You’re adorable when you’re worried.” 

“I am not adorable. Handsome, yes; adorable, nope.” Thibaut bit his lip. 

Eden shrugged his shoulders as he hobbled to the changing room. Thibaut watched, his heart pounding; he was well and truly fucked.


End file.
